Rite of Passage
by Calzer Dan
Summary: Two new Inquisitors are plunged into a sector wide plot when they begin investigating a Chaos Cult... this is only the tip of the iceberg Rating for language, violence and horror Please, read & review All most all of the characters and locations are original


The crowded chamber of the Inquisitorial Conclave sat in reverent silence. This is a special occasion, the day when the Inquisition welcomes new members to its ranks. Three aspirants kneel before Inquisitor Lord Gahenna. He surveys each of us in turn. Drinking in every detail with his piercing grey eyes. "Today, we have gathered here to see the inauguration of three new members to the Emperor's Holy Inquisition, Killian Jastan, Abraham Tyrell, and Bethany Amarantine. Do you each swear upon your own lives, to serve and protect, to bring the Emperor's Light to the darkest corners of His Blessed Imperium, to search for and tear out the roots of Heresy against His Holy Will?"

"I do," we all answer in unison.

"Do you swear to piously uphold the Emperor's Word?"

"I do,"

"To remain pure in the face of corruption from the forces of Xenos and Chaos?"

"I do."

"Killian Jastan, rise," he does as commanded, "Do swear to purge the Xeno from the Emperor's Realm with every ounce of your being?"

"Yes, my lord!" Killian answers.

"Then I formally welcome you to the Ordo Xenos, may your service be long, diligent and successful." Gahenna hands Killian his Rosette. "Now go forth, in the Name of the Emperor!" He turns to me, "Abraham Tyrell, rise," I do so, and look him dead in the eye, "Do you swear to slay the Demon from wherever the fiends surface?"

"Yes, my lord!" I respond with practiced fervour.

I am handed my Rosette, "Now go forth, in the Name of the Emperor!"

The Inquisitor Lord swears in Bethany to the Hereticus, says a closing prayer and finishes the ceremony.

I walk out of the chamber with Jastan and Bethany into the large entrance hall of Castellum Primus, the Inqisition's headquarters of the Ronama Sector. I feel myself walking with a certain swagger. All these years… feels good to get the prize.

"Inquisitors," the three of us turn to see our former master, Inquisitor Solomon Yehuda approaching, "congratulations, you've done me proud. I would ask that you come with me, I have one last gift for you each." We all look at each other and follow him.

He leads us down several corridors and a few elevators. We reach his quarters and he lead us to the study. "Shall we begin with the ladies?" An acolyte brings an oaken case forwards, and opens it to reveal an exquisite set of pistols, both matte black with inlays of silver on one and gold on the other.

"Master… I…"

"Say nothing, Bethany, you've earned it and call me Solomon from now on." She lifts both of them and examines them carefully. "They accept the witch-fire rounds as well. Tyrell, for you…" the acolyte goes away and returns with an ebony cane, with a silver point and a marble head and a sabre with a gold basket hilt, I take both, and place the cane to one side. I whip the blade out and swing it a few times. The balance is beautiful, the weight perfect. I feel a trigger, point the tip to the ground and pull it. Lightning flashes along the blade, and a shimmering field surrounds it. "A power blade, the cane is also a null rod and power maul, if you need to even the odds."

"Chaos is a fickle foe," I say.

"I hope it serves you well. Jastan, in your fight against the Xeno, I have this." The acolyte brings out a final case. He opens it to reveal a large leather bound tome. "It is a compendium of the collective knowledge of the local Ordo Xenos branch. To further your expertise on the matter." Poor Jastan has a hard time lifting the book, must several kilograms in weight. "That is the first volume," our master says nonchalantly, "there are ten more of equal size." Jastan reacts with a mixture of horror and curiosity, while holding that slab of a book, his arms are an inch away from shaking with the strain.

"Thank you, Master."

Another Acolyte comes forth with three dataslates, "The Conclave has some missions that need seeing to. One is reports of Xeno DNA being found in a Hive, and they want an Inquisitor to investigate. A Deathwatch kill-team is in place, and waiting orders. The other is an anonymous message containing details that point to a Chaos Cult in the Sector Capital." We each take a slate. "It's up to you."

I smile, let's get to work


End file.
